


Feelings

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Love in Literature [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crushes, Dark Past, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Crush, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Being Awesome, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Parent Hank Anderson, Past, Pining, Platonic Romance, Poor Connor, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Suspicions, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: Connor and Gavin interview Mr Wayne. After leaving the room feeling unsettled, they decide to move on to the next victims parents.Getting information wasn't going to be easy…but they knew they'd have a chance to relax on the shopping trip. It was for the case. All for the case. Right?





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The response to this series so far has been incredible! I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying this little passion project of mine. I haven't fallen so hard for a pairing in a long time. 
> 
> Did a bit of research on writing mutual pining. Which was fun. So this should be a good chapter! 
> 
> Warning 1: Racist language directed towards androids.
> 
> Warning 2: Alot of swearing.
> 
> Yes: There is a Batman reference. I had to think up of surnames. Sue me.
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see the outfits I describe in this chapter, please check out my tumblr blog:
> 
> meltingangels
> 
> And search for the tag: love in literature 
> 
> You'll see two posts further down showing images of Connor and Gavin's outfits. Yes, I have a thing for describing outfits in detail! Don't judge lmao. 
> 
> The plot will really get going in the next chapter or so. Have to lay the groundwork first.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONNOR P. O.V  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the drive passed in tense silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Connor was somewhat grateful for the quiet- his broken nose joints were sending painful pulses through his head. The eerie presence of Mr Wayne did little to help. 

Something about the man was setting Connor on edge, and, if Gavin's expression was anything to go by…it was having an effect on the Detective as well. Leaning further back into his seat, as a particularly sharp burst of pain hit him, Connor exhaled slowly. 

The motion was effectively useless on him, but he'd found that the humanlike habit served to calm his nerves. 

“Hey, Connor?” Gavin's voice startled Connor out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, Detective?” Connor turned round to look at Gavin. 

When he saw the hurt and concern written clearly into the other man's expression, Connor found the ache in his chest returning. It seemed to intensify whenever he looked at Gavin…and Connor still wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

“You alright?” Gavin questioned. 

“I did say I would be able to repair-” Connor started. 

“Not that, dipshit.” Gavin kept his voice down. 

“You already asked about my wellbeing, Detective.” Connor pointed out. 

“I know.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Fuck.”

“Your concern is…” Connor smiled slightly, in spite of the pain. “Touching.”

“Yeah?” Gavin looked away. 

“Yes. Thank you, Detective.” Connor spoke sincerely. 

“Don't mention it.” Gavin almost stumbled over his words. 

When a noticeable blush crossed onto Gavin's face, Connor felt his chest ache again. The almost uncharacteristic redness in the man's face was oddly endearing. With the gentle breeze ruffling the Detective's hair, Connor found himself staring unashamedly. Focusing intently, Connor felt his heart beat faster. 

Unfortunately, Connor found that the moment was shattered when they pulled into the DPD’s parking lot. 

Almost wishing he could return to that tender moment, Connor reluctantly exited the vehicle. As he straightened up, he felt fresh thirium begin to stream forth from his nose. Startled by the still-relatively-new sensation of the cool blue liquid running down his chin and neck, Connor moved his hands up to cup his nose. 

He knew he could repair the damage once they got inside. But that didn't help the pain still spiking through his head. Or the thirium streaming down his neck. 

“Can I help, Detective?” Connor walked round the car, voice muffled. 

“I've got it.” Gavin spoke confidently, as he roughly pulled Mr Wayne out of the vehicle. 

The man didn't even say a word when Gavin shoved him so hard he almost tripped over. The serene smile on his face was intensely unsettling, for reasons Connor couldn't quite place. Mr Wayne showed no fear or remorse. In fact, he showed no emotions at all. 

There wasn't even the slightest hint of a feeling, like the man was…empty.

Shuddering slightly, Connor continued to hold his nose, grimacing as he felt the thirium seep through the gaps in between his trembling fingers. The sensation was unpleasant, and uncomfortable to say the least. Pain was one of the few sensations that Connor had never really been able to adapt to. 

He wasn't sure how humans functioned, feeling pain as soon as they were born. Connor had only been feeling it for a few months. And he'd already had enough. 

After allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts, Connor took a deep breath. Or, as deep as he could. 

Staying close to Gavin, he waited as the Detective locked the car up, before returning to ushering Mr Wayne inside. 

The two of them walked closely, marching in side by side, with Gavin's arms firmly at their captives’ back. Such a show of unity didn't go unnoticed- Connor could feel several sets of eyes following them. He couldn't blame them. Only a few days before, they'd practically been at each other's throats. 

When they entered the main foyer, Connor noticed the room instantly falling silent. It seemed that most of the force had returned, judging by the sheer amount of people staring at Connor and Gavin. Before Connor could even speak up, he heard a series of loud curses, combined with the sound of shattered porcelain. 

“Connor!” Hank rushed up to them. “The fuck happened?”

As the Lieutenant placed his hands on his shoulders, examining him carefully, Connor couldn't help but smile. It hurt, the motion pulling on torn skin, but he couldn't help it. The concern written in Hank's expression touched Connor. 

“The fuck happened?” Hank repeated, before stepping back. 

“This asshole…” Gavin shoved Mr Wayne forward. “Figured he could get away with assaulting a police officer.”

“Piece of shit.” Hank moved closer to their captive. “Who is he?”

“Parent of a missing kid. Need to talk to him. Since he fucked up our first chance.” Gavin explained. “Think you can handle taking him to interrogation?”

“And leave you two alone? No fucking way.” Hank crossed his arms.

Immediately noticing the rapid change of expression on Gavin's face, Connor attempted to diffuse the situation. He didn't want Gavin and Hank to start anything. Not when they had an important job to do. 

“It's alright, Lieutenant.” Connor kept a grip on his nose, still feeling the blood flowing. 

“You sure, Connor?” Hank frowned, looking uncertain. 

“We've…” Connor glanced at Gavin. “Come to an understanding.”

“Connor…” Hank started. “You need to get checked-”

“I'll be fine, Lieutenant.” Connor smiled slightly. 

“I'm not leaving you with that asshole!” Hank protested, blatantly pointing at Gavin. 

Knowing that the Detective was likely struggling not to bite back with a hastily worded insult, Connor quickly responded. 

“Please.” Connor spoke firmly. 

After several moments of tense silence that attracted more than a few glances from the other officers, Hank exhaled slowly. 

“Fuck it.” Hank nodded slightly. “I'll do it.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor heaved a sigh of relief. 

When Hank took over from Gavin, practically dragging Mr Wayne towards the interrogation cells, Connor turned to look at Gavin. The anger at Hank's protests had been replaced with the same gentle concern that he'd seen on the Detective on the drive over. 

With the light from the building's wide modern windows illuminating the room, the golden rays of sunlight dappled perfectly on Gavin's face, giving the man an almost angelic look. 

Connor felt his heart skip a beat. 

His chest was aching again. 

“Come on.” Gavin began walking towards his desk, gesturing for Connor to follow. 

Hoping that the Detective wouldn't pick up on his nerves, Connor steadily walked behind Gavin, and soon found it extremely hard to tear his gaze away from the man's lower back. 

Just as he found his mind drifting towards dreams of what lay underneath the worn leather jacket, Connor felt himself being carefully pushed down into a chair. 

Frowning, he situated himself properly on the seat, before watching intently as Gavin pulled round another chair to sit opposite him. Ignoring the eyes upon them, the Detective reached over his desk, rummaging around for a second before producing a sleek black box. It was unremarkable, save for a holographic white Cross on top. 

Curiosity piqued, Connor watched as Gavin opened the container. Inside was a myriad of bottles and small contraptions- a standard issue medaid kit. Effectively useless on androids. 

“Detective-” Connor started. 

“You said you could fix this shit?” Gavin gestured to Connors nose. 

“I can. I just need to reset the joints.” Connor continued. “It'll only take a moment.”

“You, uh…need some help with that?” Gavin cleared his throat. 

“I appreciate the offer, Detective.” Connor moved his hands away from his nose. “I'll be alright.”

After a quick scan, revealing nothing more than he already knew, Connor reluctantly moved a single thirium-stained hand up to his broken nose. He grimaced, for every slight touch almost seemed to set his skin alight, like his very nerve endings were ablaze. With some effort, he went past the pain, before pushing on the broken joints, his hand shaking with the effort. 

The sound of hardened plastic grating against itself made Connors stomach turn uncomfortably. After a moment, Connors broken nose moved back into place, with a sickening snap that reverberated through the main room, eliciting more than a few grumbled curses from nearby officers. 

Blinking away artificial tears, Connor forced himself to refocus on the Detective, as the minor flesh wound from the break began to knit itself back together. Pale-faced, Gavin looked on in a mixture of disgust and morbid fascination. 

Before he could speak up, Connor found himself watching, as Gavin reached into the med kit for an antiseptic cloth. Without a single word, the other man carefully cleaned the blue stains from Connors hands. Every movement was slow and gentle, something that Connor had never before associated with the grouchy Detective. 

When the man shifted slightly, and gently began wiping the thirium from his face, Connor had to stifle a gasp. The closer contact made his chest ache harder than ever before, so much so that he could feel the artificial heart within pumping ever faster. 

Every single gentle touch, combined with the Detective's free hand on his shoulder, sent chills down Connors spine.

It was…unlike anything he'd ever felt. 

As Gavin gently cleaned the blue blood away from his neck, Connor could have sworn he saw another red blush cross onto the man's face. 

Biting his lip, as Gavin smiled awkwardly up at him, Connor forced himself to look away, for fear the intuitive Detective would notice his nerves. 

When the last vestiges of thirium were cleared from his skin, Connor waited as Gavin discarded the antiseptic cloth. Daring to look back at the man, Connor felt his heartbeat quicken, and the ache in his chest return tenfold. He wasn't sure if he could take his racing heartbeat much longer. 

As Gavin hesitantly reached both hands up, shaking slightly, Connor remained silent. 

When the Detective's trembling hands moved to gently cup his face, he found himself looking at Gavin properly for the first time. 

Up close, he could see every.single.detail.

The crooked smile. 

A familiar scar across his nose. 

The tiny, faded scar on his chin. 

Every little imperfection made Connors chest ache again, artificial heart fluttering nervously. Connor couldn't ever recall feeling that way. Yes, he'd been programmed to feel emotions more strongly, and had experienced nerves before…but Connor could tell the new sensation was different. 

With Gavin's hands resting tenderly on either side of Connors face, the two of them remained like that for some time, before the Detective seemed to realise exactly what he was doing. 

As Gavin cleared his throat, face flushing bright red, Connor could have sworn he felt his heart stop. It was clear that the Detective was as nervous as Connor about the gentle gesture, but, to his relief, Gavin didn't move. 

When he took in the nervous look in the other man's eyes, and the oddly wonderful laughter lines around them…

Connor came to a realization. 

The ache in his chest…the way his artificial heart raced whenever he locked eyes with Gavin…was all down to one simple fact. Something Connor could never have imagined. 

He'd fallen for Gavin. 

The realization brought with it an overwhelming sense of fear, and Connor found himself attempting to deny the feeling. 

How could he have fallen for the Detective, of all people, when the man had only ever been incredibly antagonistic towards him? Of course, the man had been attempting to make an effort since they started their first case together, but months of insults and past hatred couldn't just vanish from memory in a matter of hours. 

Still feeling Gavin's warm hands against his skin, Connor felt the world around them stop. He could feel healed scars, and found himself wanting to know the story behind them as much as the scars on Gavin's face. Connor soon realised it wasn't simply the story of the scars he wanted to know. It was the Detective's story itself. 

He wanted to know more about Gavin. Why the man had acted the way he did when Connor joined the force. Why he'd spilled such vile rhetoric at every opportunity. 

And, more importantly, why he'd responded to Connors words earlier. Why his entire demeanor seemed to have changed so quickly. The Detective was a puzzle, a myriad of emotions that Connor wanted to decipher. He wanted to know who Gavin truly was. And that scared Connor. 

Would asking about the man's past open the gap between them once more? Would it shatter the fragile understanding that they'd built between them? 

All the possibilities frightened Connor…but somehow excited him at the same time. 

And, for a few blissful seconds… 

Everything was perfect. 

Until that moment was shattered. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Hank's voice startled Connor out of his thoughts. 

Immediately, Gavin reacted, taking his hands away from Connor quickly- before crossing his arms in an attempt to appear nonchalant. As if he and Connor hadn't been staring into each others’ eyes like lovesick teenagers mere moments before. 

Seeing the Detective slip back into his old persona hurt Connor- but he couldn't bring himself to speak up. Not while Hank was there. The Lieutenant despised Gavin, and Connor couldn't exactly blame the man for feeling that way. 

After all, the Detective had previously antagonised them at every opportunity. 

“Connor.” Hank took a deep breath, before turning to face the android. “You-”

“I'm fine, Lieutenant.” Connor answered quickly. “I appreciate the concern.”

“He pull anything-” Hank started. 

“Nothing happened.” Connor lied smoothly. 

“He was touching you, Connor. Did he hurt you?” Hank kept his voice down. 

“I'm right here, asshole.” Gavin spoke adamantly, clearly pissed off. 

Connor couldn't work out if Gavin was more pissed off by Hank's attitude, or the fact that the Lieutenant had interrupted the oddly tender moment they'd shared together. Connor found himself hoping it was the latter.

“The fuck did you say?” Hank whirled round to face Gavin. 

When Gavin didn't reply, and instead rose to his feet slowly in a show of defiance, Connor felt the tension in the room racket up. The hatred was pouring off of Hank and Gavin in waves, seeping into the room with such intensity that Connor could have sworn he felt it himself. 

Not wanting the situation to escalate any further, Connor also stood up- taking a deep breath before stepping in between Gavin and Hank. 

“I believe it's best that we focus on the investigation.” Connor glanced between the two men. 

He knew he was going to find it hard to concentrate, given his recent revelation of his feelings for Gavin, but Connor knew he had to do something to halt the tension before anything had the chance to kick off. 

“Hear that, Hank?” Gavin smirked. 

The slight quirk of the Detective's lips made Connors artificial heart skip a beat once more, but he forced himself to focus. 

“Oh, that's it-” Hank took a step forward. 

“Lieutenant.” Connor spoke firmly. 

Reluctantly, Hank backed away, though his face revealed a deeper anger. Connor couldn't blame the man- Gavin hadn't made it easy to trust him. 

“I'll be at my desk.” Hank frowned, before turning to look at Gavin. “I'm watching you.” 

After he and Gavin both shoved up a middle finger in a unified crude gesture, Hank stormed back to his desk. His body language made it clear to Connor that he was far from pleased with the situation. As he observed the Lieutenant keeping a watchful eye, Connor turned back to face Gavin. 

“I appreciate your restraint, Detective.” Connor tried alleviating the lingering tension. 

“Don't mention it.” Gavin mumbled awkwardly. “We should go check on our guy.”

“I agree.” Connor exhaled slowly. 

After a brief, but awkward silence, the two of them turned away from Gavin's desk, and headed out of the main room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When they finally found themselves outside the main interrogation room, Connor realised he had unconsciously placed a hand on Gavin's shoulders. Noticing the slight flush on the Detective's face, he quickly stepped back, letting his hands fall back to his sides. 

“I apologise if I overstepped, Detective.” Connor hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt. 

Noting that Gavin still seemed incredibly on edge, Connor frowned. 

“Is something wrong?” Connor enquired.

When Gavin began pacing backwards and forwards, he found himself even more confused. 

“Back there…” Gavin finally spoke up, stopping in front of Connor. 

“It's alright, Detective. You-” Connor started. 

“I shouldn't have done that.” Gavin interrupted. 

When those words hit him like a sledgehammer, Connor hoped that the disappointment wasn't visible on his face. Did the Detective truly regret that moment they'd shared?

“Connor-” Gavin started, noticing Connors silence. 

“It was nothing.” Connor answered bluntly. 

“Right. Nothing. It was nothing.” Gavin exhaled slowly. “Fuck.”

A moment passed in awkward silence, with the two of them unable to meet the others’ gaze. The silence was almost deafening in the intense quiet, leaving Connors heartbeat increasing as he tried to wrap his mind around what Gavin had just said. 

He couldn't deny how much it hurt when the Detective brushed off the moment as if it were nothing. Had he been wrong in believing they'd shared the same tender sentiment? 

“Take this.” Gavin shrugged off his jacket. 

As the other man offered up his worn leather jacket, Connor found himself at a loss again. One moment Gavin was denying they'd just spent an entire minute staring into each other’s eyes, and the next…he was offering up a piece of his own clothing. 

“I already have a jacket, Detective.” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

“Look down.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, before looking down. 

Casting his own gaze downward, Connor immediately became acutely aware of the thirium staining the front of his once pristine suit. Neon blue blood had spread in gruesome splotches, crudely decorating the familiar ensemble in irregular patterns. 

“Oh.” Connor realised. 

Somewhat nervously, Connor removed his jacket. He still wasn't sure why he'd kept the Cyberlife suit. After all, he didn't belong to them anymore. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to calm his building nerves and racing heart, Connor placed the stained jacket on the back of a nearby chair. 

Looking back at Gavin, who had a surprisingly noticeable flush on his face, Connor found himself smiling slightly- despite his inner confusion. 

Exhaling slowly, he took the leather jacket from Gavin. As he slowly put the garment on, Connor became acutely aware of what Gavin had been wearing under the familiar leather. 

It was a simple, long sleeved grey shirt- but it wasn't the design that attracted Connor. 

No. 

It was the way it was almost a size too small, enough that every line and bump of lean muscle underneath was plainly visible. The garment left little underneath to the imagination. 

“You still there, dipshit?” Gavin waved a hand in front of Connor's face. 

“I'm here.” Connor spoke quickly, aware he'd been caught staring. 

As he zipped up the leather jacket, which fit him surprisingly well, Connor cautiously adjusted the garment. Once satisfied, he looked back up at Gavin. 

Who now, in turn, was staring at Connor. 

Confused, Connor glanced at his reflection in the interrogation cell's window. He was almost taken aback by what he saw. Being too afraid to venture into clothes that were too unfamiliar, Connor had never really seen himself in anything other than the Cyberlife issued suit he'd been created with. 

He was surprised that the garment…looked good. 

Glancing back at Gavin, Connor noticed that the man was still staring, a dazed look in his eyes combining with a noticeable red flush in his cheeks. 

If Gavin was staring… 

Did that mean the Detective also thought Connor looked good in the leather jacket? Or was that a figure of his imagination, if that were possible, like the moment Gavin seemed to be denying? 

“We need to interview him.” Connor interrupted the silence, chest still aching. 

“Right.” Gavin slowly turned away from Connor. “Fuck.”

As Gavin placed his hand on the door scanner, Connor closed his eyes for a moment. Allowing himself a moment to gather his thoughts, and steady his racing heart, he forced himself to focus. 

“Hey!” Gavin's voice startled Connor. “You coming?”

“Yes.” Connor spoke quickly, opening his eyes. “I'm coming.”

Straightening his borrowed jacket, out of habit, Connor followed after Gavin as the man entered the interrogation cell. Almost as soon as the door opened, Connor noticed Mr Wayne's head snapping up. With the man's eyes reflecting an intense rage, Connor exchanged a concerned glance with Gavin. When the Detective nodded slightly, Connor took one of the two seats opposite Mr Wayne. 

As he did so, he noticed the man shifting backwards, conveying a sense of disgust- not even showing a shred of pain from his split knuckles. 

“So you really are a plastic Detective.” Mr Wayne sneered. 

“He's a Detective.” Gavin spoke firmly. “Quit the plastic shit, asshole.”

“The android-” Mr Wayne started. 

“My name is Connor.” Connor leaned forward. “I understand that my presence disturbs you. But I'm here to help find your son.”

“I'm not talking. Not to you.” Mr Wayne scoffed. “I won't talk to either of you, in fact.”

“Don't you want us to find your kid?” Gavin frowned. 

“I'm not saying another word. Not without my lawyer.” Mr Wayne spoke smoothly. “My wife will be contacting our attorney as we speak.”

“So you don't give a shit what happens?” Gavin leaned forward. 

“My relationship with my son is my business.” Mr Wayne remained calm. 

“You know this just makes you look guilty, right, asshole?” Gavin pursued. 

“Maybe.” Mr Wayne smirked. 

The slick and cocky attitude, combined with the lack of true emotion on the man's face, told Connor that Mr Wayne knew far more than he was letting on. That there was something deeper, like a method to the man's calm madness. 

“You're hiding something.” Connor leaned forward again. “And we're going to find out what it is.”

“Good luck.” Mr Wayne's expression darkened., “I don't think you'll find anything at the end of all this.”

“We'll see about that.” Gavin rose to his feet. “Prick.”

When they exited the interrogation cell, an immediate sense of tension filled the air. As they came to stand on the other side of the cell's reflective window, Connor noticed the severity of the expression on Gavin's face. The anger underneath the frown went beyond a reaction to Mr Wayne's words. Something about the case seemed to have touched on a particular nerve with the Detective. 

It hurt Connor, to see such a pained expression on Gavin's face. 

“Are you alright, Detective?” Connor spoke up. 

“That prick…” Gavin gestured to Mr Wayne, who simply sat and stared down at his hands. 

“He shows no concern for his son. That seems to be causing you some distress.” Connor assumed. 

“He doesn't give a shit.” Gavin shook his head. 

“No. He doesn't.” Connor agreed. “I can't understand why.”

“Makes two of us.” Gavin exhaled slowly. 

“If they're both insistent on contacting their lawyer, it may be better for us both to move on the other victims parents.” Connor tried changing the subject. “They may be able to tell us something.”

Before Gavin could answer, Fowler was entering the room- expression one of exasperation and exhaustion. The man looked drained, which Connor could immediately discern as a warning. 

“Other victims parents just called.” Fowler moved to stand beside Connor and Gavin. “They've lawyered up. Can't get anything out of them.”

“So they all know each other?” Gavin surmised.  
“Seems to be the case.” Fowler confirmed. 

“I couldn't find anything that indicated any association.” Connor frowned. 

“I know.” Fowler cleared his throat. “You doing okay, Connor? Hank told me what happened.”

“I'm fine, Captain.” Connor smiled slightly. “I appreciate the concern, but it's really not necessary.”

“Alright.” Fowler glanced back at Mr Wayne before refocusing on the two young detective's. 

“Think you can get us a search warrant?” Gavin questioned. “Might tell us what these assholes won't.”

“You've just started the case.” Fowler pointed out. “There's no evidence to suggest the parents were involved.”

“But-” Gavin protested.

“We've got nothing.” Fowler crossed his arms. 

“So we're going in blind. Fuck.” Gavin closed his eyes for a moment, cracking his knuckles. 

“I'm sorry.” Fowler apologised. “Look. Get me some evidence, and I might be able to convince the local magistrate to give us a warrant.”

“Great.” Gavin opened his eyes, rolling them dramatically. 

“I wish I could do more.” Fowler sighed. “You two are on your own until you can come up with something. I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, Captain.” Connor nodded slightly. 

“I just got an email from the college President.” Fowler glanced down at his smartwatch. “It'll have the class schedules and all that crap. You two go on the fucking shopping trip, and I'll forward you the details.”

When Captain fowler exited the door, and moved out of earshot, Gavin moved to lean back against the wall. The intense hurt in the Detective's eyes made Connors chest ache once again. 

He wanted to badly to comfort Gavin, but given how he'd tried to deny the moment between them, Connor didn't want to overstep. 

“Let's get the fuck out of here.” Gavin straightened up. 

As he clicked his knuckles again, seemingly psyching himself up somehow, Connor watched in fond fascination. 

“Connor!” Gavin paused in the doorway, looking mildly pissed off. “You coming?”

“Yes.” Connor spoke quickly.

Just as Gavin was turning around, Connor felt an artificial breath catch in his throat. 

“I'm still wearing your jacket, Detective.” Connor stumbled over his words a little. “Do you wish to-”

“Keep it on, dipshit.” Gavin shook his head.

“I-” Connor started. 

“Looks better on you.” Gavin spoke hastily. 

Stunned into silence, Connor felt his false heart race ever faster. Had the Detective just complimented him? Why would the man take the time to say those words, after seemingly being so defiant in denying the moment they'd shared? 

Determined to solve the puzzle that was Gavin Reed, Connor followed after his new partner. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got into Gavin's car, it was Connor who finally broke the silence. 

“Are you alright, Detective?” Connor questioned. 

At the question, Gavin seemed to stiffen, pointedly shifting as far away from Connor as he could. 

“I don't want to overstep, Detective, but I can see that you are experiencing some emotional distress.” Connor continued. 

“A plus, plastic.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, before looking back at the road ahead. 

Choosing to ignore the return of a tired insult, noting its half-heartedness, Connor spoke up again.

“If something is bothering you, it may be best to-” Connor started. 

“Just…shut the fuck up.” Gavin spoke through gritted teeth. 

“We're going to be working this case together. We need to know things about each other to trust-” Connor pursued.

“That's the point, asshole.” Gavin flexed his fingers. “You won't want to trust me if I tell you.”

“I highly doubt that would be the case.” Connor frowned. 

“Don't.” Gavin exhaled slowly, clearly attempting to reign in his anger.

“Would it help if I offered to tell you something about myself in return?” Connor questioned. “I did some research that suggested-”

“Something about you?” Gavin interrupted. “What is this shit, 20 questions?”

“If you'd like that, Detective.” Connor smiled slightly. 

A moment of silence passed, before the Shopping mall loomed in the distance. 

“Fuck.” Gavin cursed. “Alright. We get this done. We get a drink. Then you might get something from me.” 

“A drink? We start the case-” Connor started. 

“I'm going to need a drink.” Gavin remained firm, sounding tired. 

“Alright, Detective.” Connor smiled again. 

It wasn't quite the immediate answer he had hoped for, but it was something. 

“Connor?” Gavin spoke up again. 

“Yes, Detective?” Connor refocused.

“Gavin. Not Detective. Got it, dipshit?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

“Understood, Det-” Connor stopped himself. “Gavin.”

As he said the Detective's name, Connor felt the ache in his chest return tenfold, his artificial heart racing faster than it ever had before. Such a simple word, yet it made Connor falter. 

Gavin. 

Connor smiled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After being prompted by Gavin, Connor ran a quick scan of the College's website, and other clothing sites- to determine where best to start their search. By the time they pulled into the mall's parking lot, he'd run several hundred operations. 

Quick scans of the most popular sites revealed that, whilst many rich students preferred to dress to impress, some went for a more relaxed fashion. There seemed to be an even mix of suits, and something labelled as ‘hipster’ style, another item that Connor had to quickly research. 

“Where do we start?” Gavin asked as he parked the car. 

“Studies indicate that some of the students adopt a more formal approach.” Connor started. 

“And?” Gavin pursued. 

“Others seem to display a more relaxed-” Connor continued. 

“Hipsters.” Gavin interrupted. 

“Hipsters.” Connor confirmed. 

“Fucking hipsters.” Gavin slumped down in his seat. “Come on, Connor. Let's get this over with.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As he and Gavin wandered around the first inexplicably expensive shop they'd come across, Connor found his gaze wandering to the Detective once again. Without the jacket, Connor could see the lean muscles in Gavin's arms moving as he rifled through the racks of clothes. 

As he stared unashamedly, Connor found his heart racing again- not even hindered by the look of disgust on the Detective's face as he examined the price tags. In fact, Connor found it oddly endearing. 

With the other man's focus on finding the least ostensive clothing, Connor could begin to truly look at Gavin. And he would have been lying if he'd said his gaze didn't wander to the Detective's rather sculpted behind. Feeling his artificial heart pump faster, Connor exhaled slowly- before finally averting his gaze for a moment. 

Though his feelings for Gavin were telling him to keep looking at who was easily the best looking man Connor had ever seen, he forced himself to focus on the armful of clothes and new shoes he now held. 

Without the worries of a budget, he'd simply picked up whatever he found most pleasing. He'd never know what he truly liked until he tried some of it on, after all. 

“I can't wait to be done with this shit.” Gavin approached Connor, struggling with a pile of clothes and various types of shoes. “You done?”

“I think so.” Connor spoke quickly, startled by the other man's quick reappearance.

When Gavin tilted his head in the direction of the changing rooms, Connor followed after him eagerly. Not only was he excited to be trying on something other than the Cyberlife suit, he was also oddly interested in what Gavin had chosen. 

He knew the man would look good in whatever he wore, but his real tastes were still unknown to Connor. 

“Who goes first?” Gavin prompted, when they came to stand in front of the only vacant changing room. 

“First?” Connor questioned. 

“Need to make sure we don't look like total assholes.” Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

“I see.” Connor nodded. “Sorry, Det…Gavin. I've never done this before. Not really.”

“Really?” Gavin seemed surprised. “Maybe it turned out better this way.”

“Better?” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

“Hank's fashion sense is…” Gavin paused. 

“Interesting?” Connor prompted. 

“You could say that.” Gavin shrugged. “That settles it. You first, dipshit.”

Noticing that the former insult had slowly started becoming something akin to a nickname, Connor smiled slightly- before stepping into the changing room. Surprised by the spacious cubicle, framed on all sides by gleaming mirrors, Connor haphazardly dropped the pile of clothes and shoes on the plush bench- jumping slightly as the automated door slid shut behind him and locked. 

Examining the mix of colours and textures, he selected a simple change of clothes to start with- and hung them up on the gilded hooks above the bench. After quickly undressing, until he stood in nothing but his simple white boxer shorts and socks, Connor paused for a moment to examine himself in the mirror. 

Shaking his head slightly, Connor swiftly dressed. For his first real change of clothes, he'd picked out a simple white t-shirt with a long sleeved sweater layered over it. The garments initially felt foreign on Connors skin, but, as he examined the stripes of neutral colours on the sweater…Connor found himself smiling. 

Knowing that Gavin was waiting on the other side of the door, he stumbled around to pull on the dark grey skinny jeans he'd picked out. It was a struggle, for Connor wasn't used to anything other than the loose fitting pants of his Cyberlife suit. 

But, he managed. 

After slipping on the ankle boots, he examined himself in the mirror. 

Connor was stunned. It was such a drastic change to the almost clinical appearance of his old suit. But, Connor reminded himself, it was a positive change. The human clothes made him look more alive than ever. Which only served to make Connor smile wider. 

Shaking his head slightly, Connor pulled out a simple necklace and soft, dark brown beanie out of the pile of clothing. After gently pulling the final two pieces on, and adjusting the beanie, Connor exhaled slowly. 

When he turned, and let a hand hover near the door, it slid open automatically. Leaving Connor face to face with Gavin again. 

The reaction was immediate. A noticeably red flush crossed onto Gavin's face, as the Detective dropped his entire pile of clothes and shoes unceremoniously. 

“Fuck.” Gavin shook his head slightly, before ducking down. 

Crouching down as well, Connor helped Gavin bring the pile into a neater, more manageable state. Just as they reached for the final shirt, their hands brushed against one another's. It was like one of those old romance movies Connor had convinced Hank to watch when the Lieutenant went down with the flu a few weeks back. 

When they both looked up, their eyes locked again… 

And they found themselves unable to look away. 

For one, perfect moment. 

All too quickly, Gavin snatched his hand away, before hastily gathering up the clothes. As the Detective rose to his feet, Connor followed suit- clearing his throat awkwardly as he straightened up to his full height. 

“How do I look?” Connor glanced downward as he slowly turned in a full circle, wringing his hands together nervously. 

“Good. Really, Connor.” Gavin also cleared his throat. “Not bad.”

The compliment may have been spoken with a nervous voice, influenced by a blush on the other man's face, but it was a genuine compliment nonetheless. As he came to face Gavin again, Connor found a smile creeping onto his own face once more. 

“Would it be best if I tried on something else?” Connor questioned. 

“We've got time.” Gavin shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a considerable amount of time, Connor had made his way through the entire pile of clothes, accessories, and shoes that he'd picked up. Choosing to change back into the first outfit he'd tried on, as opposed to his Cyberlife suit, he headed for the checkout-glancing backwards momentarily to watch Gavin entering the changing cubicle. 

Opting to choose the android at the registers, who also wore human clothes instead of a familiar white uniform, Connor waited patiently as she scanned his items- before handing over the card that Fowler had passed on to him. Once the transaction was complete, Connor pocketed the card. 

Smiling slightly again, Connor gratefully picked up the innumerable amount of gleaming shopping bags. Quickly returning to standing by the changing stall that Gavin was occupying, Connor placed the bags on the ground. 

Not wanting to miss whatever the Detective chose to change into first, he quickly reached round to remove all the tags on his clothes and boots. 

Chucking them into one of the bags, Connor folded his arms- waiting nervously. 

When the door finally slid open, it was Connors turn to look shocked. Finding his chest aching again, he looked Gavin up and down, studying the man with renewed interest. Contrasting with his usual choice of rugged clothing, he had picked out something Connor would never have suspected. 

The outfit Gavin wore was comprised of a white v necked t-shirt underneath a long sleeved, dark blue blazer- coupled with dark grey jeans not dissimilar to Connors…and some tasteful combat style boots a few shades darker than the tailored blazer. 

The outfit was finished off with some modern sunshades in the shape of popular hipster glasses. 

“Well?” Gavin prompted, crossing his arms. 

“I…” Connor cleared his throat once more. “It looks good. And…I mean that.”

“Really?” Gavin pursued. 

“I don't lie.” Connor answered sincerely. “My programming-”

“I got it, dipshit.” Gavin interrupted “Thanks…Connor.”

As Gavin turned away, face flushing red again, Connor found the smile on his own face spreading wider. When the changing cubicle door slid shut again, he let out an artificial breath he didn't even realise he had been holding in. Still reeling from seeing Gavin in such a different state, Connor exhaled slowly. 

And he became acutely aware of something. 

Gavin had rendered Connor speechless. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After they'd used the card to pay for Gavin's new set of clothes, Connor had been forced to run after the Detective- the man couldn't get out of the uptight store fast enough. Shaking his head fondly, Connor followed after Gavin, soon coming to walk beside him as they made their way back to the car. 

As they stood side by side, unloading their shopping bags into the old vehicle's trunk, Gavin turned to look at Connor. Before he could even begin to question the nervous hurt in the Detective's eyes, the other man was looking away again. 

Frowning, at the drastic change in mood, and with his own heart pounding again, Connor decided to speak up. 

“Is everything alright?” Connor questioned. 

“I need a drink.” Gavin answered bluntly, before shoving the rest of their bags in the trunk. 

Darting backwards as the Detective slammed the trunk shut, Connor blinked rapidly. Something was clearly on Gavin's mind, and Connor quickly surmised it had something to do with the ‘20 questions’ he'd proposed on the journey over. 

“Connor!” Gavin called from inside the car, startling Connor. “Let's get a fucking move on.”

“I'm coming!” Connor spoke quickly. 

As he entered the car, Connor was surprised to see Gavin's hands visibly shaking. Concerned, chest aching for the man's pain, Connor gently closed the car door on his side. 

“You don't have to-” Connor started. 

“I've got some booze back at my apartment.” Gavin interrupted. “We go there, I get drunk, and then we can talk.”

“I'm not certain getting drunk would benefit your emotional state.” Connor spoke gently. “And we have a case-”

“You're probably right.” Gavin interrupted again, raising an eyebrow. “But that won't stop me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The ride to Gavin's apartment was so quiet and full of tension that Connor was almost relieved when the Detective finally pulled the car into the parking lot. Mindful of the fact that Gavin's hands were still shaking, betraying how nervous the other man truly was, Connor remained silent as they slowly got out of the car. Knowing that the peace was fragile, he kept quiet, even as they took hold of their shopping bags. 

Even though it hurt Connor to see Gavin's hands trembling so much he struggled to lock the car, he kept up the silence. Whatever Gavin intended to tell him was clearly at the forefront of the Detective's mind. 

Following after Gavin, Connor forced himself not to focus on the Detective's behind, even if it was showing more than usual through the skinny jeans the other man had decided to keep on. 

Shaking his head a little in an effort to clear his thoughts, Connor picked up the pace to keep up with Gavin, as the man entered the closest elevator. 

The next few moments were spent in agonising tension, not alleviated in the slightest by the low hum of typical elevator music. Just as the tension was becoming so thick and palpable that Connor could almost swore he felt it on his skin, the doors pinged open again. 

As Gavin made a dash for his apartment door at the end of the hall, Connor struggled to keep up, stumbling slightly as he moved quickly. 

As soon as they entered Gavin's apartment, the Detective cast his shopping bags aside, leaving them in a heap by the doorway that Connor narrowly avoided tripping over. 

Frowning at the other man's increasing nerves, he gently stepped over the pile- placing his own bags down before turning to gently shut the door. 

By the time he'd found Gavin in the apartments’ surprisingly generous kitchen, the Detective was already taking a large swig from a crystalline bottle of Amber coloured liquid. 

Just as Connor was opening his mouth to speak, concerned with the speed at which the other man was drinking, Gavin stopped to catch his breath. 

As he slammed the bottle down on the closest countertop, Gavin exhaled slowly. 

“If talking-” Connor started. 

“Shut up, dipshit.” Gavin interrupted, as he turned to look at Connor properly. 

“Alright.” Connor spoke gently. 

“You're going to-” Gavin took a deep breath. “What I've got to say is…”

“Gavin…” Connor took a single, cautious step forward. 

“Shut up. Just...shut the fuck up.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Alright. You're going to hate me…again-”

“I highly doubt that would be the-” Connor tried diffusing the tension. 

“Just let me talk, dipshit.” Gavin spoke firmly, eyes glistening. 

Heart pounding ever faster, Connor nodded slightly, before taking a step back to give the Detective a little more space to breathe- even though it made his chest ache to move further apart. 

“When Fowler stuck you with the deviancy case…” Gavin exhaled slowly once more. “He told me you met Kamski.”

“We did have the chance to meet him personally.” Connor confirmed. “I thought he may have had some information that could help us solve the case.”

“What happened? At Kamski’s?” Gavin pursued. 

Unsure as to why the conversation had been turned on him, Connor frowned. 

“We spoke briefly.” Connor crossed his arms, and leant against the doorway in an effort to appear casual. 

Though it unnerved him to recall the myriad of emotions he'd felt at Kamski’s, Connor knew that he had to talk. 

It was clear that whatever Gavin needed to get off his chest was related, in some way. 

“He seemed to have a fascination with philosophy.” Connor continued. “Particularly surrounding androids.”

When Gavin scoffed incredulously, taking another swig of the bottle before placing it down again, Connor gave it a moment before continuing. 

“Then he asked me to participate in something he called the Kamski Test.” Connor carried on. 

“The Kamski Test?” Gavin frowned. 

“He expressed a desire to discover whether or not androids were capable of empathy.” it was Connors turn to exhale slowly. 

The motion was ineffective, as always, but it helped to calm his nerves. Somewhat. 

“Kamski brought out a gun.” Connor continued. “He told me that if I executed one of his androids, he'd tell me whatever I needed to know.

“Fuck.” Gavin cursed loudly, crossing his arms as he began tapping his foot. “That asshole always did have a God complex.”

“Kamski told me he wished to see which was more important to me…” Connor closed his eyes for a moment to allow himself to focus, before opening them again. “My mission, or the life of his android.”

“So what did you choose, Connor?” Gavin questioned. 

“I chose not to shoot.” Connor answered. “I gave him back the gun, and Lieutenant Anderson escorted me out.”

Connor chose not to mention Kamski’s warning about placing an emergency exit in his programs, as he knew he wasn't quite ready to recall the harrowing experience that had resulted not long after. 

“Made the right choice.” Gavin's voice interrupted Connors thoughts. 

“If I may, Det-” Connor paused. “Gavin. Why does the mention of Kamski’s name cause you distress?”

“Because he…” Gavin cleared his throat. 

Another moment passed in tense silence, before the Detective spoke again. 

“Fuck it.” Gavin threw his arms up in the air for a moment, before letting them fall limply to his sides. “That prick…was my brother.”


End file.
